Germany and Prussia's Lil Sis
by B.Germany03
Summary: Germany and Prussia fianlly meet their long lost sister once again at the world confrence metting, where anyhting goes and family is a problem. Enjoy :D P.S. it's a Lil Weird. :D Chapters 1 through something extensive.


**Country Name: TeraBibi and She's Germany's Lil Sis.**

**Land Mass: **Island

**Location: **Pacific Ocean near Philippeans

**Chapter No.1 "The Beginning of TeraBibi"**

TeraBibi stared out as a part of Germany. Then during WW1 Germany had planned to have the area of Germany known as Bibi to come in after they went in, to back them up. But when it came time for them to show they never appeared. They were gone. From this point on they were know as "The Missing Army". They were never heard of from that point on and the German's could not figure out where they went. Years later a large island was found by a girl named TeraBibi. TeraBibi is a combination of German words and island lingo. It meant "The Great Missing German Islands." Not many people knew of this island, not even the Germans. TeraBibi is actually Germany's sister, really, not kidding, they're related through blood. Germany never cared to look for his sister although he knew one day he'd have to confront her again and that day was "The World Conference" located in America. This meeting is for all Countries and Non-Countries that are hoping to become a country. This is how it all started.

**Chapter No.2 "World Conference Meeting"**

At the "World Conference Meeting" I found myself in an odd situation. First of all I've never been to one of these things before 'cause this was the first time in like 10 years that my file showed up on the computer. Second, I'm not sure about how I should act around Brother Germany. Thirdly, I don't know where to sit, who to sit, by or even if I have an assigned seat. But, what I do know is that this is a big step to me actually becoming the Powerful, Awesome Country that I know I will be, and if they don't accept me for who I am, I may just have to use Force!

I've heard of many Non-Countries that have came here and never made it like the one on the broacher called Sealand. From what I'm thinking I think it's a pile of garbage floating the middle of the ocean, with an annoying kid on it that's gotten too much sun and is now deranged because he has skin cancer. But who knows. That's my lucky guess. LOL.

When I got here I was not accepting this many countries in one room. The worst part was that I could feel the tension building up, I'm guessing it's because there are so many differences in one dang room! Either way as I entered I was told to sit wherever, but I tell ya, as I walked around to see where I may like to sit I was definitely freaked out by the size, looks, and weirdness of some of these guys. I'd like to know how some of them became the rulers of their countries. But that's a question I may not want answered, if you know what I mean. LOL.

I finally found a seat to sit at, actually I was forced to sit their cause the meeting was starting. All countries were to put up their name tags on the table so you knew who was talking. Kinda smart but retarded at the same time. As I looked around I realized that there were a lot more than I expected, over 60, I think some where trying to become countries, like I was. Then I saw him, my Big Brother Germany. I was freaked out, but the truth is that I look like him, but I just changed my hair, got a nice tan, and where odd clothes compared to him, but I'll never forget the one thing that always makes me think of him, The Iron Cross.

I realized what they were doing when It came to me, They were calling out our names and we had to tell them and tell them why we want to become a country or why we should be re-elected. Then they called my name, sadly no one could pronounce it until they tried to say it again. Then at that moment I looked a Big Brother Germany and his eyes lit up like a 50h horse power flashlight on steroids. He looked up and said my name, he was the only one who could pronounce my name, although he never looked at me. Then it continued on, I told them my name and I told them that I would like to become a country because I was once a combined force with another powerful country like myself, that I had enough experience and training to be able to pull though with this stuff, and that I was just as tough and cool as these other countries so I could take care of any invasions or invaders like Aliens! Then I did my semi evil laugh that made all their little heads turn right to me. Thankfully, my time was up. So I sat down.

**Chapter No.3 "Lunch"**

When it came time for lunch it was like a heard of bulls were charging out the door after the Matador (I'm thinking that would be Spain). He's probably not happy about that, but he is Spain and they have to endure pain. In the pamphlet we got we were told to bring a unique dish from our country that represented us. So I brought my Dragon fruit, papaya, mango, star fruit, and kiwi combo on a stick. I also brought some marlin meat for them to try, freshly grilled, and the last thing I brought was a Sweet Chocolate German Cake, that I remember eating at Big Brother Germany's House, 13 years ago. Yah, I've got a good memory.

As I stood in line to get some of everyone's food I told myself not to get any of Sealands, it's probably poisoned or has some rat garbage disease in it. The line took forever 'cause the Bigger Countries were fighting over how bland Britain's food was. But that doesn't matter right now. As the line moved along I got really bored 'cause I had no one to talk to then as I looked at Britain's food I heard a voice whisper to me "What is this?" I looked to me left and saw a blond chick with Russia's scarf on who's name I can't remember. I answered "I think it's a rock." I whispered back. Then we heard a voice come from behind us that said… "It's not a Rock It's a Scone, you STUPID NON-COUNTRIES!" it was Britain and he wasn't happy. I was Startled and the hair on my head was standing straight up, as if wasn't tall enough. Then I looked at that girl I was talking to and she was looking at me. We were both in shock. Then I said hastily "See ya, at the Finnish Line" leaving that girl stuck with Britain as I ran off for the tree.

I felt bad once I got to the trees, actually that's a lie I didn't feel bad, I just should have taken her with me. So, as I sat in the tree I said to myself "Dang it! I wish I had some binoculars!" Then I felt something land in my hand, it was binoculars! I looked to my left to see an Albino sitting there looking at me. He said nothing but gave me an odd, "go on, look and see" grin thing that I didn't like. I hesitated for a sec and then I looked and watched what was happening between Britain and the girl. It wasn't good. From what It looked like to me, I think Britain forced her to eat the dang "What-Cha-Ma-Call-It". After that I turned away and looked back that the Albino. I handed him his binoculars and said "Thanks." I looked at his name tag at that moment while I said it and I saw that it said "PRUSSIA". So I said "Um, thanks Prussia." He looked happy and just sat there looking at other Countries make Fools of Themselves. Yah he seemed cool.

Then after a couple seconds I heard a "WHOOSH" sound come for me, it was that girl she was sitting under the tree eating her Non English Food, enjoying Hamburgers from America. I finally realized that it was time to ask her, her name. She answered "Nakita." I said "Sorry about that, meet my friend PRUSSIA… We like to stalk others!" Then he disappeared, I don't know where he went. Then Nakita said, "You look a lot like Germany." Then it hit me, "OH MY GOSH!" Nakita said "WHAT!" I said back "PRUSSIA"S MY BROTHER!" Nakita said "YOU'RE THE MISSING ARMY TeraBibi!" "Yah, I am. Um Germany's my Big Brother and I forgot about Prussia, he's in between us." "Oh cool." Nakita replied. Then she said "You know you can come down from the tree." I just said "Nahh, I like watching the Chaos between Britain and France."

**Chapter No.4 "The Meeting Continues"**

As we walked back into the meeting room I asked Nakita if she wanted to sit with me. She said yes. So we sat together in the conference room, non- countries on one side and Countries on the other side. Then we saw America standing up and all of the Countries were looking at us with papers in their hands. For some reason I think this might be a do or die interview type thing. Not what I wanted. Then they started talking. "Okay were gona ask all of you lower life forms questions, now just answer them or force will be used" America said in his Hero Voice(I think). As they went down the line I noticed that every Non- Country was asked 2 questions, I wasn't looking forward to this. Then they finished Nakita… I was next! Duhh duhhh duhhhhhh!

"Okay TeraBibi, Your first question is coming from me, America the Great!" "WHAT! That's a lie you're a stupid teenager, burger lovin' retard!" Britain yelled. Then Russia said "I'll ask the first question". They all stopped choking each other and listened to Russia. "TeraBibi, Who are you related to in this room out of us Countries, if any." I said "Well, I'm The Little Sister of Germany and Prussia." I said it proudly, but after I said that the room went dead silent and everyone turned their heads towards Germany and Prussia. Then the question I didn't want to hear appeared out of know where "You mean to tell us that TeraBibi is "The Missing Army" that Germany and Prussia looked for!" Then all heads turned towards me. "Um, yah. I'm "The Missing Army." Again, all heads turned towards Germany and Prussia. Prussia said "Well we looked for her but we just gave up." and Germany said…nothing. I think he was disappointed in me.

"Okay next question." America said awkwardly. "What do you have to offer us BIGGER Countries?" he asked. "Well, we have rare materials that are very useful in making guns and nukes. Also we have a very good military system that can do practically anything and everything. Oh, finally, were just that Awesome!" I hope they liked my response.

After that ended everyone took a second to relax (not really, it was tense thinking about whether or not we'd actually become Countries.) While the Countries talked about who would make it into the big shot show of "BEING A COUNTRY!"

After about 30 minutes of discussing the results were out. They all stood and we got in a line, waiting to be called out to receive a Certified Country Document and Pin. Then it started. "Sealand" America called (he says everything) "FORGET IT DUDE." Then we all witnessed a crying Sealand. I enjoyed this so much that I took a picture on my camera for the years to come. As they went down the line they came to Nakita. "Nakita, CONGRADULATIONS!" I was about to hug her when I heard that 'cause she was jumping excitedly but I thought that might show weakness to them. Then it was my turn, "TeraBibi,…" the pause in between was so long for me I started biting my lip. "CONGRADULATIONS!"

**Chapter No. 5 "The After Party"**

The party hopefully will be AWESOME! Well that's what I'm hoping for. I decided to where a traditional island dress with my boots and cross. Not the best combo, but it works for me. I had my hair down and I looked a lot like Germany when his hair is down. Hopefully I don't get referred to as a dude. But then again I don't think that dudes where tropical dresses. Okay, don't have to worry about that then. LOL. I was told that we had to sit with our Families when we sat down, so I told Nakita ahead of time to have her family sit by ours. No offense her , but I kinda fear her Big Brother Russia. He appears as if he has an Evil Aura surrounding him. I hope Nakita doesn't have one of those. I shivered at the thought of it.

After everyone entered the White House, yah that's where it was located 'cause we were in America, the music got turned up to blast mode playing this weird music, I think they call "Rock n' Roll." The whole time it was playing Britain and America were arguing because Britain wanted his Classy Old Peoples music. YCUK! I think I would join in if it weren't for France, Spain, and South Italy getting in on it too. Well that's not something I'd like to fight against 'cause France is a Smacker, Spain endures Pain like it's Advil, and South Italy is a Competitive Kid/Loser.

When it was time for the Feast to start there was a giant table at least the size of a football field in there for us to sit at. (In America Football is Kinda like Britain's Rugby. I think it's basically just tossing a lemon back and forth, to each other trying to get in the goal, while tackling the other team.) As we sat down I sat next to Germany and on the other side of Germany was Prussia. Next, to me was Nakita and Her family, which included Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus, who is a Narcotic Psychopath, with major Russia problems. Oh, and did I forget to mention that this is only for the New and Old Countries! YEP THAT:S HOW AWESOME WE ARE! WOOO!

After that I decided to talk to Germany and Prussia 'cause I Haven't seen them in so long. Our conversation went something like this…

**Me: **"Hey Germany, How's it been?"

(He had a serious look on his face that warned me not to bother him, but I'm stubborn and pushy just like him, so I went on.)

**Germany: **(Huff) "Fine, how's it been for you." (he said calmly)

**Me: **"G…"

**Prussia: **"Hey! What about me, wasn't I your favorite brother 'cause I always stalked people with you in bushes and didn't make you train 24/7 like Germany so you'd become UNSTOPABLE!" He said loudly and enthusiastically while leaning over Germany about ready to awkwardly collapse onto him.

At that moment I felt sorry for Germany 'cause I think he thought that he was the reason I left him and Prussia. Sadly that wasn't the case, and now he thinks that he's the reason I LEFT!

**Prussia: **"Hey, you gona answer me?." He said while lying across Germany who was about ready to punch him in the face, if he didn't get off of him.

Oddly, Prussia seemed perfectly fine laying there, but then again their weird brothers and I'm their weird sister. So I have nothing to complain about. LOL. After that, about a hour later of arguing the party was over. So we were all given room keys to our rooms. But when they came around to give out the keys we only received one key. So I asked the key giver why I didn't get my own room key and why Prussia didn't get his own. Unfortunately I got the most disturbing answer I've heard in years. It was, "Well theirs not enough rooms so you will be staying with your Brothers." then he walked away. "Hey lil' sis, looks like were roomies like old days, remember." he said disturbingly, like he was planning on having a lot of fun tonight. Germany just gave a tiny, barely noticeable smile, but it was enough to ensure me that this would most DEFINETLY be like old times.

**Chapter No.6 "Just Like The Old Days"**

As we walked down to our room, I got the odd feeling that this would be just like the Old Days, but I was looking forward to it. Prussia and Germany walked together talking about who knows what. I walked with Nakita and her family. Thankfully they stayed farther back 'cause Russia gave me the Hibey-Jibbies. "So are you sleeping with your family?" I asked. Nakita replied, "No, I got my own room!" She said Proudly! "How?" I asked confused because I was stuck with my brothers. I hated her answer, "Because I'm SPEICAL!" She answered. "I hate you." I said "I'm stuck with these losers." I was joking around kinda, but ya couldn't tell. I didn't think that they'd hear me but I got an odd answer from Prussia. "Hey! I'm not a LOSER!" He said "I'm AN AWESOME LOSER! Just like what you'll be once you take official charge of your country." to tell you the truth I didn't like his answer at all, but it was true I would become AN AWESOME LOSER! "Um, okay then." Nakita said. "Yah, Th-AHHHHHH!" Then I ran off to my room. "What, did I say something that bothered you?" Nakita asked confused by why I screamed and ran off. Then she turned around and saw Russia standing behind her. "Huhhh?" I think she was confused. "Oh you silly little girl." Prussia said "She's scared of Russia, like I was when I was in her position a while ago." Then he walked into the room after Germany, to find me halfway stuffed into the Fridge looking for something to eat.

After that I thought of the one question that would bother me if it wasn't figured out, "Where Are We All Going To Sleep?" I asked. Then they looked at me, and all I got was an, "Ughhhh?" They had no clue. As we walked around the room to see where the beds where we saw that their were only 2 BEDS! We all SCREAMED! I think Nakita and her family probably heard us yell. We all stared at the Beds, discussed by the fact that 2 of us had to share. Automatically I suggested, "Okay, Since I'm the only girl and you two have known each other longer I get my own bed, you two will have to share." I morso told them that, it wasn't a suggestion. Then Germany said, "No, it would be better if you to slept together because were much bigger than you and with us two together it's be a war over the bed. BUT, since your smaller you with one of us, I'm thinking Prussia, would be a better fit." "No, that's not going to happen!" Prussia Screamed.

We didn't hear it but Nakita was knocking on our door at that moment asking if we were okay. Sadly we never answered because we were all arguing like a bunch of Americans and Brits arguing over what Football is. LOL. Nakita at that point was lying against the door with her ear against it trying to listen to the WWIII happening next door to her room. Then all of a sudden the lock BLEW OFF THE DOOR and we saw this scary figure walk in with an Aura of Purple surrounding it. I thought It was Russia or Belarus. Then it asked, "Hey, are you guys okay?" Nakita said calmly to us. We looked at her, then our heads turned to the door knob smocking on the floor. We all shuddered in fear, even Germany. I was surprised.

"What's the problem?" Nakita asked us. I'm not sure how to explain the sound that was made after she asked us, it was a huge jumbled mess of stories about where were going to sleep. Then she screamed, "SHUT UP!" We all stared at her and she asked Germany what the problem was. He said, "Were not sure who's going to sleep with each other in the beds." Nakita replied, "Okay you their, you their, and you there." Then she left the room. She closed the door, but there was no knob so it just flew back open. It ended up where Prussia got his own bed and I had to sleep with Germany. It was really awkward so I slept next to his feet and he got my feet. That helped a bit.

But before we went to bed Germany got some rags together and hooked the door to the wall using rags, nails, and the whole in the door. Man, I hope we don't have to pay for that. Then Germany told us to sit down and he told us about how We never talk to Americans and that you don't eat their food or listen to them because you'll become fat, lazy, and stupid. I listened to everything he said but Prussia just sat their makes funny noises and played with some poker cards he found under the bed. After that we all got into bed, but Germany sat up and kept watch. At first I just wanted to sleep but then I sat up and asked him what he was doing. He said that he was keeping guard in case of Invading Night Partying Countries, like America, that like to Prank others during World Meetings. I told him just to sleep and not to worry about them. At first he didn't seem like he wanted to listen, but then I reminded him that I always remember him and never took off the cross that he gave to me for a present. I think I had said to much 'cause he looked at Prussia who was snoring and wearing Footie Pajamas with little Gilbirds on them and said that it was late and that we all needed sleep, when it was only 9:30 at night. He was making excuses.

**Chapter No.7 "Pranks"**

It was late in the night at some time that I didn't feel like looking at. Then I heard a sound come from the door, I thought to wake Germany up but I knew that he would face a gun at whoever was to enter. Prussia's no help either 'cause he was knocked out sleeping, so to protect myself I covered myself up to my nose so I could see who it was. The figure pulled out the rags from the nailed door and walked in so quietly I think they broke the record. The person walked over to Prussia's bed carrying something that to me looked like a Needle, I think it was America, but I wasn't 100 percent sure, so I stayed under the covers. As they bent over and Needled Prussia's face I quietly got out of bed and stood behind the figure. Then I poked them in the Shoulder. I tell ya, the next part was priceless, the person JUMPED 3Ft. Off the ground and landed facing me. They almost screamed but covered their mouth so they wouldn't scream. I laughed quietly, I knew who it was.

It was Nakita, and it wasn't a Needle, it was a Sharpie. I looked down at Prussia's face and It said, "Is Not Awesome." I had to hold myself back from laughing, it was right across his forehead. Then I grabbed her arm and took her outside of our room in the hallway, so I wouldn't wake the boys. "What are you doing? Prussia's gona kill you if he figures out you did this to him, and Germany's gona shoot you if he figures out you were in our room!" I freak while saying that. Nakita just said, "Well I have guns too." I laughed. "So what do you want to do then, I mean were already up and moving?" "Well I was thinking about pranking some Countries." "Like America and Britain." I said "YAH!" I'm gona enjoy this Nakita said.

As we walked to America's Room I told her that we should right on his face Britain Rules and that we should take one of Britain's shirts and put them on him. Then she said that we should do the exact opposite for Britain. So she went to Britain's room and I went to America's, we traded the shirts and did other damage. When we finished we both met up again at our rooms. "This was a lot of fun!" I said. And honestly this was the most fun that I've had in years although I never told her that. We Germans don't tell much to others. That's how we become powerful. It's a family Secret. "Yah, it was!" Nakita replied. After that I said "Bye" and went to bed because I was really tired.

As I was lying in bed I started to get the idea that, that was a bad idea depending on what Germany was gona have me do tomorrow. He'd know if I was up to something last night because I was tired. Well I better fall asleep soon otherwise I'm Dead German Meat, and for any of you who don't know how bad that it, it's bad. It's like training for the German Military except all day and your getting chased by a "Mad Man", a.k.a. "Germany". Well Guten nacht.

**Chapter No.8 "Consequences"**

When I woke up I had totally forgot about what happened last night, and I had no idea what I was waking up too. All I heard was an "OH MY GOD!" and I knew exactly who that was. When I sat up I was Germany sitting next to me laughing to himself. I had never seen him laugh before and If I ever did It was long ago. He was looking at Prussia who just woke up and could not figure anything out at all. He had no idea what Germany was laughing about. Then I looked at Prussia and I remembered what Nakita did to him last night. Surprisingly Germany thought it was funny and I guess he didn't care that someone intruded or he just never got to that part yet.

Once Prussia woke up he got some water and sat back down, by that time both Germany and I were laughing out loud. We couldn't contain it any longer. The reason why was that Prussia is said to be the "King of AWESOME" and his head read, "Is Not AWESOME!" When he sees that he's gonna FREAK!

After that the conversation between us went a lil' something like this…

Prussia: Hey what's so funny?

He was looking us dead in the eyes as he said it, so we kinda tensed up a lil' when he said it, but then we started laughing again.

Me: Um, not much…Just the usual German laugh in the morning.

We used to do this a long time ago, so we'd be happy and have a good day ahead of us, but I wonder if he was buying it this time. We stopped doing this like, forever ago.

Prussia: LIARS! WE STOPPED DOING THAT LIKE, FOREVER AGO! AND YOU KNOW IT! He screamed

When he said that I think that everyone else heard it to and this is one heck of a place to be in, you get lost in like 5 seconds of walking time in the halls.

Germany: Uhh, okay, game over. Then he looked at me, then at Prussia.

Me: Hey, Wait! Games NOT Over. Then I looked at my watch. Woah! I said, We have to go NOW!

Why? They both said. I said, Well, the Big Breakfast starts right now, so no time to change out of our PJ's, or were never gona get any food! I screamed

Okay, let's go then. Germany said, but he was totally cool with it because he had his hair done, so I guess that's good enough to make him happy. I had my PJ's still on and Prussia ended going down with The "Is NOT AWESOME" sign on his head and he was wearing Gilbird boxers and just a tank. Hmmm, I can see this being very awkward. But then again, I'm going to love it because the "German Trio" is together again!

When we got down to the room the other countries started laughing at us, okay mainly at Prussia, but were the "German Trio", so when they laugh at one, they laugh at all. Either way, Germany and I knew who they were really laughing at, and then it happened. America and Britain broke into a fight, I know why but I'm not ever gona go there.

Then we saw Nakita come in and then I looked a Russia and he just smiled at Prussia and gave a lil' chuckle type thing, but as he did it this purple aura surrounded him. I was Freaked out, I didn't know that he was that evil. Then all of a sudden Prussia Screamed at the top of his lungs, "IS NOT AWESOME!" "WHO WROTE THIS? HEHHH, WHO! TELL ME. THIS IS A LIE! YOU PEOPLE KNOW THAT I AM THE KING OF AWESOME!" "OH, I SWEAR WHEN I FIGURE OUT WHO DID THEM I'LL GIVE THEM A TASTE OF WHAT AWESOME FEELS LIKE WHEN IT COMES BACK AND HITS YOU IN THE FACE!" When he said it he was flipping out like a Wild Dolphin on Steroids. Everyone looked at him, then at us, then at him. Then had no clue what to say. All I could think of was, what would happen if he knew Nakita was the one who did this to him. Then, the worst part came, Nakita yelled out, "DOLPHIN ON STEROIDS!" Everyone started laughing so much, that Prussia actually, got really sad. He walked away back to the room with a plate of scones, so he could die in misery.

As he walked back past us Germany gave him a look. I couldn't tell what it meant but, I know it wasn't good. I tried to grab his arm but Germany pulled it back and whispered into my ear, "That's a stupid move, you never mess with him when he's like this." Everyone was looking at us, so I whispered back, "How do you know not to mess with him, he's never like this". Then Germany said back, "When you left…" I could tell that this was hard for him, because I knew that something like this must have happened to him to, but he hates to show any other emotion except for war and anger. Then he continued, "…he broke down terribly and couldn't handle being looked at. This lasted for days. He barley ate and got really sick, because of this." I looked up at Germany at that moment and realized that his tears were landing on my face. Everyone was watching in shock. I don't think they've ever seen him like this before. Then I asked him back, "Germany, I'm so sorry, but did this happen to you too?" He looked up and sniffed, then stood straight again and just walked away. I felt bad for him 'cause I knew the answer to that one, and I'm pretty sure everyone else did to, 'cause our whispers turned out to not be whispers at all, but a sad moment for the "German Trio".

I felt so sad for him and for Prussia, then I looked at Nakita and her family. She looked back at me, the only one left standing out of the "German Trio". Then Nakita said, "I'm An Emotion Twister!" Everyone looked at her and her family. Then I said, "And a heart Breaker." I said it strongly, just as Germany would have. Then I left for my room. They watched us all walk away, and they all ate their bland British food. Nahh, it wasn't just Britain's food, but it fit the moment.

As I walked down the hall I told myself not to look back, but once I hit the first corner and turned I waited for a couple seconds. Then I looked back to see Nakita walking around, thinking to herself. I didn't know what she was thinking about, but I did know that it involved us.

**Chapter No.9 "That Dolphin on Steroids Thought"**

Later on that day we left for home. I had to get a taxi because they were to sad and drunk to drive. I told the driver to go to Germany's house so we could just mope in pain, just like Spain. When we got their we did practically nothing, Prussia didn't eat much and Germany just read all of these sad death, killing, and violent books every day. I just slept outside and then took walks to kind of relieve my mind. It didn't help that much. I was surprised by Germany, he didn't ever clean anything up. That was so not like him. This only lasted for about 7 days, well for Germany and I mainly, Prussia was still a lil' messed up, due to shear shame and disgust. I thought to myself, "I wonder what they did when I was missing? I mean, I'm here now and it lasted around 7 days, but when someone does missing it can be horrifying." I didn't want to dwell on the thought any longer and then I heard a Honking sound come from the long road that lead up the Castle. And yes, Germany's house is a Giant Castle called The "Neuschwanstein Castle". It's huge and unfinished, hmm, wonder when we will finish it. But that's not the point! As the Car came up I noticed a symbol on it that I had seen before. I knew exactly who it was.

**Chapter No.10 "Confessions"**

I watched the person step out of the car and walk up onto the big porch type thing. They waited and rang the doorbell like a thousand times, but I knew the boys would never open it. I hoped that they would 'cause I didn't feel like confronting my friend, but it had to happened on of these days.

As I walked up they never noticed me 'cause they were too busy knocking on the door. I passed the car and came right up behind her. I said, "Guten Tag?" I said it in a confused manner mainly because I was confused by why Nakita was here. Nakita turned around and said, "Uhh, hi, what are you doing, uhh." She was Skippy with her words. Then I said, "Why are you here, DO YOU WANT TO FINNISH THE JOB!" I said. On the inside I was screaming but I knew not to yell it on the outside 'cause as I walked past the car I saw Russia inside and I don't want him to get involved. Then she said, "Well, Uhh, no actually the opposite". Then I looked at her and said, "Listen, I'm sorry but I'm not the one you want to apologize to, Prussia's the one who needs it the most right now." I looked at her and then I just hugged her because I knew she was here to do the right thing. Then Nakita said, "I know, that's why I came. But they aren't answering the door and I don't like to intrude, so, I don't know." Then she started walking around nervously, as she does. Then I opened the door to Germany's house and I led her to Prussia's room. As we passed Germany cleaning the kitchen I noticed that the door closed behind us, and that door weighs a bunch. "Oh boy" I thought to myself. "Russia's in de house". Germany looked up as we walked by and just gave a sign, then he pointed to Prussia hiding on the coach with a blanket over his head.

"Prussia, someone's here to see you." I said

"Mmrrmrrr, mmmrrrmmm" Was all I got back from him.

Nakita had an odd nervous look on her face but I told her just to talk to him and I left the room.

"Uhh, hi". Nakita said

"What do you want…TO FINNISH THE JOB! 'CAUSE YOU TOTALLY CAN, I'M RIGHT HERE…WITH A CAMERA!" He said from underneath the blanket.

I heard him from the kitchen and so did Germany but we didn't want to know what was about to go down.

Nakita said, "Not exactly, and if I did, I wouldn't film it anyway…that's strange."

Then for the first time in a while, like 7+ days Prussia got his weak body up from the British couch of despair and said, "Apology Accepted." Then he fell back onto the couch, because he was to weak to hold himself up.

Nakita frowned and said, "I haven't apologized yet."

Prussia didn't move and when I looked up and saw that Nakita was spazing out, Germany and I ran in to see if Prussia was still alive. At that moment I thought, "Man, now we can actually sew Britain for his scones…they killed my brother!"

Nakita said, "I didn't apologize yet, and you go and die". "You can't do that". "What are you thinking".

"SHUT UP!" Germany screamed "He still has a pulse and being the German that I am, I know what will revive him."

"What is it!" I screamed

"Beer". Germany said

Then at that moment Russia walked in with Vodka in his hands.

Nakita yelled, "VVVOOODDDKKKKAAAAAA! Wait, No, WRONG STUFF!" She said pushing it away.

Then Russia just stood there smiling and Germany flew passed him into the kitchen. When he got in all we heard from in the living room was, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE!"

Russia just smiled.

Then we heard some crashes and bangs coming from the kitchen then Germany came back out huffing and puffing, but he had 4 Masses of beer in his hands.

"Were Saved!" I yelled

**Chapter No.11 "Recovery"**

Later on that day they left and went home, but we still had a major problem on our hands. Prussia can get somewhat revived off of beer, but he gets as drunk as a skunk, so he needs medicine now, to fully fix him.

"What should we do?" I asked Germany.

"Well, we could call the doctors, but he really hates them."

"Why?" I asked

"Um, well it's a long story, so I'm going to go to the doctors and try to get him some medicine." "Stay here and watch your brother."

"Okay". I said

Then he left. I thought to myself, "Okay, I've got one bro getting meds and another sick on the couch, what do I do to past the time?" I wondered. Then it hit me, and I literality mean that, a pasta ball flew through the open window and hit me in the head. "Ahh-Haaaa!" I said. "I'm gona make FOOD!"

Once I got in the kitchen, I truly realized why Germany loved it so much, it was big, spacey, and had a lot of new equipment and ingredients. I automatically grabbed a book off of the book wall, which was only cook books and nothing else. Then I opened it, found the recipe, and gathered the ingredients. The hard part was that Germany had about 3 fridges and way to many shelves with other stuff on them, thankfully it's in alphabetical order, but that still doesn't help.

By the time I finished the surprise food for my Brothers, I heard the door open. It was Germany.

"I'm back". Germany said

At that moment it hit me…I NEED TO CLEAN THE KITCHEN! I looked at the mess I made and realized that I needed a miracle to get this cleaned up. Then I heard Prussia attack Germany, when he tried to put the medicine in his mouth. "Hmmm, now I know one side affect to giving Prussia Meds." Then it hit me again, "This is it! Now I can clean the kitchen. Prussia just has to keep attacking Germany and I'm good, but before that I better get that camera rolling, this is good for black mail."

So as they battled it out in the living room I quickly cleaned the kitchen up. Then I walked in a said, "Anyone Hungry for Germany Chocolate Cake?"

**Chapter No.12 "The Following Months"**

In the next following 7 months not much happened. Prussia got better and we were getting ready for nothing. Yah, the days were getting shorter and I was learning about Germany from Germany. Prussia just sat there playing with is bird, Gilbird.

**Chapter No.13 "Christmas, The Most Wonderful Time of The Year"**

One random day of the random month of December Germany went to go get the mail as he usually does in the mornings. Most of the time it is bills, important documents for him, Prussia, and Me. Oh, by the way Prussia and I are staying with Germany for a while until I convince them to come with me to the Island. But either way this morning was unlike any others. It went like this.

Germany woke up and got the mail, then he went to the kitchen, got his daily morning drink; coffee, and then went to go get the mail. When he came back in Prussia was pretending to act like Santa, also known as Finland. I was just getting off of the couch from where I fell asleep last night.

Germany was looking at the mail and sifting through it. Usually he just tosses the mail into the garbage can next to the door and takes what he needs. Although this time he was about to throughout the next papers when he stopped. Prussia and I just turned our heads and stared at him, wondering what it was that he was looking at. Then he just walked over to us and tossed a letter to each of us, and then walked back to the kitchen.

All of a sudden Prussia and I shredded threw the envelope and stared in excitement at what the paper said.

"Countries Christmas Party"

When: Christmas Eve to Christmas Day

Time: Whenever to Whenever

Location: Finland's House

Giving Gift To: Finland

Dance Partner: North Italy

Dinner Partner: America

Egg Nog Chugging Contest Partner: Lithuania

Tree Decorating Contest Partner: Russia

Snow Ball Fight Team: Belgium

Ice Skating Partner: Ukraine

Manhunt Partner: Canada

Ice Fishing Buddy: Prussia

Christmas Talent Show Partner: Belarus

After reading the paper, We Sprang up from where we were sitting and shot into the kitchen, where Germany was making brats and Toast for breakfast. Then all that was heard next was a jumble of words and a fist fight broke out too. Of course, by now, we know that when something goes wrong Germany's the man to step in there and break it up, and of course he did. Then he asked us what we wanted. So we answered, "WE WANT TO PARTY OUR BUTTS OFF, CAN WE GO!" Now, you're probably thinking, "Why do we have to ask Germany for Permission to go to a Christmas Party?" We the reason would be that, none of us can drive, and Germany's the oldest, so his word is law.

He said, "Okay", and left the room. Hmmm, I was wondering what he was up to, but Prussia and I were to excited to really care at that time. Then I looked back at the paper and saw that we had only a day to get ready and leave, so we ran to our guest rooms and packed up all of our clothes and gathered anything else we needed. When I finished I was happy 'cause that was a lot of work to do, especially when your room is huge and everything is spaced out in walls and cabinets. In my home you have a simple closet and a dresser, no big organization thing that is hard to use. Either way after I finished I heard Germany yell from down the hall, "Did you go Christmas Shopping yet? You know you are a Secret Santa to someone right." I looked out of the room with a blank stare and Prussia looked back at me. "Umm, I'm going now." I said, upset because I totally forgot to do that.

I met Prussia in the hall and we got our money and left, on our bikes. Again, were terrible drivers and don't have licenses, but Germany smirks in an evil way every time we ride them. Why, you may ask, well it's a simple answer, we can't drive so we ride bikes but that strengthens us for wars. That's what he really likes about it.

Once we got into town we decided that all of these stores would have the same old same old stuff in it so, we went to Poland to shop. In Poland we saw a store that was called "Anything and Everything", so we went in 'cause it sounded really cool. In the shop we decided to head toward the toys and stuff just because we had no idea where to look at. As we walked along I decided to walk backwards so I could talk to Prussia. Then all of a sudden, I hit into someone, when it turned out to be Nakita. We talked for a lil, and then we decided to go to the "Opposite Countries Section". In their I looked for new stuff for my Country "TeraBibi." I found some palms, flags, and other gadgets that were OFF-THE-WALL! So I took a flag, poster, and I decided to get a palm 'cause it would die there in the cold, but then again, Finland is a cold climate. Eh, whatever, he probably has heating.

After we shopped we went to a Polish restaurant where we got some Pirogues to eat. At first I thought that they would be disgusting, but really they were delicious. It took me a while to finally take a bite, and by the time I took my first bite Germany and Prussia were already done. I hate myself. Then as I finished my 2nd serving I saw that they had finished their 5th serving. I sat there in disgust until I turned around to see that Nakita was sitting behind me. HOW DID I NOT NOTICE HER! I thought to myself, "Are we Stalking Each other, because every time I turn my back their she is!" I said nothing and then we payed for our bill which was $300. YIKES, but since it was my idea to go here I had to pay for the whole entire bill. The bill was brought over to us by Poland, and then we left.

**Chapter No.14 "Time to Leave"**

We decided that since it was so late that we would just leave right away and head for the party. On our way, Germany drove, Prussia chucked spit balls out the window and I drew. It wasn't anything interesting but, it was different. It was a picture of our family, Germany, Prussia, and I, I missed those days, when there were no problems, no bills to pay, no charge to take. Those were the days when our parents were in charge. It took a while to get to Finland's house but by the time we got to Finland it was 9:45 at night.

Germany couldn't handle it any longer, he had to sleep. It was another 10 hours to get to Finland's house and we had just entered the Country. When I looked up again at the clock I saw that Germany had knocked out and was hard asleep. This isn't like him, but traveling can be a pain to him; he needs to constantly be doing something.

Prussia was half asleep and didn't want to do much, he just said that we could just stop here for the night and sleep in the car. I said no, and then I told him to help me get Germany into the back of the car. Once we did, I covered him with a blanket, and kissed him goodnight. I know that he's my brother, but he deserves some love, from family. Now-a-days, it's so hard to get to his feelings; he needs it, even though he may not say it.

Once I finished that, I got in the driver's seat. Prussia was just about to argue with me to get out, but he fell right asleep, I could see why, he had a bunch of candy on the floor next to him and was on a sugar high earlier, now it wore out. Once, I buckled up I had to think about the lessons Germany started teaching me, this wasn't gona be easy, but it had to be done. By the time I got to Finland's house it was 5am. I pulled up and honked the horn as my head fell and hit it. I had fallen asleep. The sound of the horn woke Germany and Prussia up. When he saw that I was in the front seat, he got out and carried me to the house, where Finland let us in.

**Chapter No.15 "Christmas Day"**

When we went in I was partially awake but I didn't show it. Germany carried me to our room like I was a lost girl. The way he carried me showed love and strength and care. Not something you see from him. Prussia just went to his room and spelt some more, but that didn't last long.

As we entered my room Germany put me under my bed covers, and then he whispered something in my ear, that I couldn't quite make out, but I think it was an apology; that morning I had the best sleep ever, I fell asleep with the thought of forgiveness and completeness in my head. I really enjoyed it.

As I was sleeping Germany was having a Breakdown, he couldn't handle the fact that we got their late and missed the Christmas Eve Party. Finland tried to calm him down but ran out in fear, when he saw Germany's face. I swear, I think it probably looked like he was on fire. There was no way to calm him down. At the time all of the guest rooms were lined up in the same hall, and as Germany had his Breakdown the others were either listening with fear or running for their lives. The number one rule out there in the world, is to never mess with Germany when he's mad. He's said to have killed people that bothered him or even looked at him. Now when it come to Russia, you know your boundaries but Russia's way of scaring/killing you is much different than Germany's, and honestly I don't know how to explain it, but I don't want to know.

I woke up about 6 hours later to find Germany Sitting at the bottom of my bed writing in some book I never saw before. I said nothing then I made a small Yawn, just to show that I was awake. He turned to me and said Morgen (morning), then he went for the kitchen and brought me back breakfast. As I ate it I smiled at him.

Our conversation from there on went like this…

**Germany:** "Thanks." He looked kind of nervous when he said it, but his eyes seemed relieved.

**Me:** "Oh, It was no problem, but I need more lessons." I laughed.

**Germany:** "Well I won't be giving you anymore." Then he paused. "You did an excellent job for only 5 lessons."

**Me:** "Thanks, I didn't think that I did that well." I looked around for a second, and then I looked back. "Um, are you upset that we missed the Christmas Eve Party?"

**Germany:** "I'd rather not speak about it." He turned his head away, when he answered. He didn't want me to see his face.

I crawled out of my covers when he said that and I crawled towards him. He was still looking away, but the hair on his back stood up a bit. Then I hugged him. I told him that it was okay, if he wasn't happy with being late, and that he should at least be happy that were here together as a family. Then the next thing that happened I didn't expect at all. He hugged me back. It was really weird, but I liked it, Germany was happy for once in his life.

Now Prussia on the other hand was nowhere to be found, as Germany and I were talking Prussia went off to the Kitchen to see what was cookin'. When he walked in he witnessed a firsthand account of Britain vs. Nakita, battle over…wait, cookies?

This is how it went down…

**Nakita:** I DON'T THINK SO, THEIRS NO WAY THAT YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR SOMETHING THAT'S EVEN EDIBLE CAN COMPARE TO MY COOKIES! She yelled.

**Britain:** OH MY GOSH! THESE ARE MY MUMMZIES RECICPIES! HOW CAN YOU YOUNGER COUNTRIES INSULT A HISTORICAL COOKIE, PASSED DOWN THROUGH GENERATIONS! He yelled.

Prussia was now slowly backing away not wanting to get into this mess. Then the unthinkable happened. As he turned to run away, Nakita grabbed his arm and said, "STOP!" Then next thing he knew, he was strapped to a chair with Industrial duct tape, and Nakita and Britain were holding cookies, staring at him disturbingly.

Then the worst of the worst happened, Nakita shoved a cookie into his mouth. At first it was painful for Prussia, but then he started to smile, although that didn't last too long. Right after he smiled and barley finished Nakita's wonderful cookie, Britain shoved his cookie into Prussia's mouth. Then it happened, Prussia threw up the cookies onto Britain's pants. It looked like he, wet his pants with cookie chunks and Prussian Saliva. Britain stormed off unhappy and Nakita just said Winning as she started to walk off. Then she asked, "Oh, why did you come down here?" Prussia said, "To tell you that you missed a room." Then Nakita walked off, leaving Prussia Duct Taped to the chair, for some other country to pick on.

Germany and I were still hugging and now we were apologizing for everything we ever did to each other. It was majorly weird, awkward, disturbing, comforting, and, well I could go on forever, but either way we both enjoyed this. We never heard the door open but the whole time we were apologizing Nakita was standing their listening to us. I wasn't shur how much she heard, but what we were saying was Private to the German Trio, so how hope she heard nothing or just never decides to mention it.

Finally she coughed up, "Hello?" Then we turned to her and she asked if we needed any cleaning done in here. We said yes, and left the room. Once she finished we thanked her and payed her in cash. Prussia's idea of paying w…"Where's Prussia!" I screamed.

Germany and I were thinking to ourselves what could have happened. Then at the same time, we both looked at Nakita who was counting her cash, and said, "WHERE'S PRUSSIA?" It was morso a command not a question, so we definitely wanted an answer. She looked at us, dropped her cash, and whispered something under her breath; I think it was "Don't touch my Money!"Then she gathered it and said…"nothing"…and left the room.

Next we went into a frantic search to find our brother, we knew Nakita had something to do with it, but she was too interested in "Investing Cash" to tell us. We'll get her later, we said. Then as I turned the hall a while later I came upon Britain feeding someone…WHO WAS DUCT TAPED TO A CHAIR IN THE KITCHEN!

Then I went up quietly behind Britain and "Round Housed Him", and then I said, "CHUCK NORIS TAUGHT ME THAT!" He fell over and wasn't happy, then I unduct taped Prussia, got Germany, then we went on a mad hunt down after Nakita!

**Chapter No.16 "That high action packed chase scene you see in the Movies, except with Hetalia Characters"**

This Next Part was Very Dramatic, so picture it in a dramatic way to get the full effects.

~Thanks You

All the Members of the German Trio entered our room. Then, sometime later we came out. We weren't sure where the Music came from but it had an Epic Beat that built the suspension. Also, their, was fog around us, and the lights were all out except for one. Then all those poor countries who were watching this saw a door open and then Tall, Terrifying People walk out in Black Combat Suits, with Ties (Prussia's idea).

They shuddered in fear to see us; they knew who we were. Then we stopped, and Germany who was in front of us with me to the left and Prussia to the right gave a hand signal that told us to move out. We had AK-47's with us, and some Grenades, just in case. Then we headed down for the Russian Rooms.

When we got their we got into formation 3.579. Germany in front suspended on the ceiling, Prussia by the hinges on the door and me near the handle of the door. This is Gona be Epic, I thought to myself. My first real battle.

More To Come..Enjoy...


End file.
